Dovewing's Silence/Cliffnotes
*The book begins immediately after the ending of The Last Hope, where the Clans have won the battle against the Dark Forest. *Midnight and Rock leave the Clans to recover. *Every cat is grief-stricken over their fallen Clanmates, most notably Dustpelt for his mate Ferncloud and Purdy for his denmate Mousefur. *Brambleclaw leaves ThunderClan with Jayfeather to receive his nine lives, as he is now leader since Firestar lost his final life. *Ivypool is grief-stricken over the death of Hollyleaf, as she sacrificed herself to save Ivypool's life. Ivypool blames herself for the fallen warrior's death. *No one can find Sorreltail, but her mate Brackenfur soon discovers she has died of her wounds. Brightheart takes care of their kits. *Squirrelflight orders the warriors to rest and grieve before Brambleclaw returns. *Dovewing notices she cannot hear as well as she should, and doesn't think she will feel safe again. *ThunderClan finishes their vigil, and Purdy asks everyone to help bury the fallen, since he is the only elder and he can't do it alone. *The former Dark Forest trainees are kept away from the burials, since their Clanmates see them as traitors. *The bodies of Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Firestar, and Sorreltail are carried to the burial place. *Leafpool stands over each body and performs the ceremony that sends them to StarClan, although Dovewing remembers seeing their spirits leaving already. *Purdy gives the Clan advice on burying their fallen Clanmates, and decides a spot for Mousefur. They start digging holes for the burial. *Lionblaze is hurt by a tree root, even though his powers are supposed to stop him from getting hurt from such things. *The Clan heads back to camp, where they are still hostile towards the former trainees. Bramblestar arrives back, and notices this. *Dovewing's ears are still buzzing, so Whitewing tells her to see Jayfeather. *Foxleap is badly wounded, and Jayfeather seems unusually scared. *Dovewing wonders what could scare Jayfeather, since the battle is over. *Two sunrises since the battle, ThunderClan has been fixing the camp, and most are still hostile towards the former Dark Forest trainees. *Blackstar and his deputy Rowanclaw arrive at ThunderClan camp unchallenged. *Blackstar is too weak to speak, so Rowanclaw explains to Bramblestar that they want to hold a meeting with the other Clan leaders about what to do with the former trainees. *Blackstar insists they are still bound by an alliance, and need to sort this out together. *Bramblestar agrees to this, and decides to take Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and the former trainees. *Dovewing’s powers still hasn't returned. She remembers Lionblaze damaging his claw, and wonders if something has happened to their powers. *Bramblestar takes the cats he has chosen to the island. *Blackstar is already there with his medicine cat Littlecloud and the warriors Tigerheart and Ratscar. *Onestar arrives with his medicine cat Kestrelflight and the warrior Breezepelt. They are soon followed by Mistystar with her medicine cat, Mothwing, and the warrior, Icewing. *Mistystar and Onestar are confident of the loyalty of the former trainees in the Clan, but Blackstar isn't as much. *Ivypool tells the Clan leaders and medicine cats why they were recruited, and the fact that she became a spy and the former trainees quickly switched sides when the battle started. *The leaders start to argue, and some start talking of each leader making their own decision. *Mothwing steps forward, and suggests the former trainees swear an oath of loyalty before their Clan. The leaders agree to this and decide to do this as soon as they return to camp. *Tigerheart looks to Dovewing as if he wants to reconnect with her, but Dovewing decides he is part of the past now. *Bramblestar announces the plan to ThunderClan, and the former Dark Forest trainees swear an oath of loyalty, but a few cats are still unhappy. *Dovewing is frustrated that her powers still haven’t returned, so seeks out Lionblaze to discuss about it. *They end up on a hunting patrol with Ivypool and Cinderheart, where Ivypool looks like she has noticed Dovewing has lost her powers. *Dovewing finally talks to Lionblaze. Lionblaze only says for her to talk to Jayfeather, despite Dovewing's protests. *Dovewing goes to Jayfeather, who is busy tending to the very weak Foxleap. *Dovewing tries to explain her powers have gone, but Jayfeather insists that saving his Clanmate is more important right now. *Purdy points out being miserable is an insult to the fallen cats' names, and the Clan should stop acting like everything is lost. *Jayfeather is unable to save Foxleap, and Foxleap dies as he sleeps. *Sandstorm has whitecough, and has kept the warriors awake with her coughing for three nights. *Berrynose complains they won't be able to keep up patrols, so he and his mate and kits join Purdy in the elders' den while Squirrelflight and Sandstorm move to the apprentices' den. *The Clan still gives signs of hatred towards the former Dark Forest trainees. *Dovewing admits to Whitewing that the Clan isn’t honoring the fallen the way they should, but Whitewing explains there are deeper wounds that need to heal, even if you can't see them. *It's the night of the Gathering, and Dovewing snaps at a couple of warriors for insulting the former trainees. *Blossomfall, a former Dark Forest trainee tells Dovewing to stop fighting their battles. *Dovewing and Bumblestripe show signs of affection, and grow closer. *All the former Trainees from each Clan are at the Gathering. *Blackstar is noticeably very weak and ill. *The Gathering is calm and normal, but with no mention of the Great Battle. *Lionblaze notes the most exciting thing in the past moon seems to be a pike stealing RiverClan fish. *Dovewing wonders if the Dark Forest has divided ThunderClan forever. *Back at camp, there are signs that sickness is starting to grip the Clan. *Millie insists Briarlight can't stay in the medicine den, since Hazeltail is sick and her coughing has kept her up. *It is decided that Briarlight moves to the warriors' den while Dovewing moves to the elders' den. *Toadstep is sick, so is moved to the apprentices' den, where he cannot keep the warriors awake. *Squirrelflight moves back to the warriors' den, but shows signs of sickness. *Dovewing and Bumblestripe share a large squirrel with Purdy and Sandstorm. *Dovewing sees Blossomfall sneaking out of camp. *Unable to use her powers, she follows her instead. *Blossomfall reveals she is going to search for catmint, since cats are going ill. *Dovewing helps her with collecting catmint. *Blossomfall confesses she can't forgive herself for joining the Dark Forest, and Dovewing wonders if they both need to find new strengths to face their problems. *The sickness is still spreading; it has even reached ShadowClan. *Molepaw plays a game with the kits, that he is a former Dark Forest trainee and pretends to betray them and attack them. *Dovewing is frustrated, and says this will not help the Clan. *The warriors organize patrols among themselves. Dovewing leads a patrol of the former trainees. *Molepaw and Cherrypaw report about a fox, and encourages the patrol to take it on. *The fox's leg is caught in a trap, and is crazy with pain. *The patrol takes it on, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart join in. They eventually kill the fox. *Molepaw and Cherrypaw admit they wanted them to confront the fox to scare the former trainees, but didn’t want anyone to get hurt. *Bramblestar talks about the fox attack at a Clan meeting, and commends the former trainees of their bravery, giving them more respect from the Clan. *Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze finally talk about their vanished powers, and Jayfeather decides to take them to the Moonpool. *They touch their noses to the Moonpool to dream and find themselves not in StarClan, nor the Dark Forest. *Rock and Midnight come to them, and the three asks them what has happened to their powers. *They explain their powers are not needed anymore, but that doesn't mean the Clans don't need them anymore. *Midnight gives advice to each individual cat: **To Lionblaze that going into battle at the risk of injury is true courage. **To Jayfeather to let his Clanmates' thoughts and dreams hide from him. **To Dovewing to use her eyesight and hearing like her Clanmates do, her senses will never be weaker than theirs. *Rock and Midnight say that the true power every Clan cat shares is the warrior code. *Dovewing realizes that the Clan will move on, and the warrior code will last forever. de:Taubenflugs Schicksal/Kapitelnotizen Category:Cliffnotes Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Novellas